Going to LA
by Brooke47
Summary: Chloe flies to LA to visit Beca and tells her she's in love with her, but is surprised to find Beca with another girl. Based on a Tumblr prompt. Bechloe one shot.


Chloe had enough. She missed Beca and she wanted to see her. Barden was only a twenty-minute drive away from her apartment anyways. So Chloe grabbed a bag and filled it with all the stuff she would need for a sleepover and headed out. When she got to the campus she immediately started looking for the Bella's. And before too long she ran into Cynthia Rose.

"Hey Cynthia!" Chloe said leaning in and giving the younger girl a big hug.

"Chloe? What are you doing here? I thought you graduated." Cynthia said.

"Well I did, I'm actually here looking for Beca?" She said hoping the Bella wouldn't be offended.

"Oh, you don't know," when Chloe didn't answer Cynthia continued, "she left after graduation, she went to LA to pursue her producing dream."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. It was nice seeing you again. Tell the Bella's I said hello. Goodbye." Chloe said, waving frantically, practically running to her car and to the airport to get a ticket to LA.

She needed to get to LA to tell Beca how she feels about her, she needed to tell her how sorry she was for just leaving without saying goodbye, and not staying in touch. When she got to the airport she bought her ticket and boarded the next flight so she would get there by night.

When she landed she grabbed her bag and called Beca's dad.

"Dr. Mitchell, hi, my name is Chloe Beale, I'm a friend of Beca's, I was just wondering if you could tell me where she is working in LA?" the redhead asked nervously.

"She works at her own producing studio, Mitchell Productions."

"Thank you so much, sir. Goodbye." And with that she hung up the phone and hailed a cab to go to Mitchell Productions.

About ten minutes later Chloe was standing in front of a huge building labeled, "Mitchell Productions", so she continued inside. When she got inside she was greeted by a young-looking secretary.

"Hi, I'm looking for Beca Mitchell," She said, hoping that she didn't need an appointment to see her.

"What's your name?"

"Chloe. Chloe Beale."

"Okay, just a minute," she picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers, "Miss. Mitchell you have a visitor, says she's Chloe Bea-" the secretary was cut off and she nodded for Chloe to go up to the top floor of the building. When the elevator doors opened Beca was there to greet her.

"Beca! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" Chloe exclaimed, giving the shorter girl a hug.

"What are you doing here Chlo?" Beca asked her taller friend.

"I actually needed to talk to you, I had no idea you were in LA." Beca shrugged, leading Chloe into her office overlooking the city.

"I just got lucky I guess. With you no longer at Barden I didn't really have a reason to stay." Beca reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, that reminds me, I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Beca said as she casually leaned on the front of her desk.

Before Chloe could tell Beca there was a knock on the door.

"Hey baby," the tall redhead said as she walked in and gave Beca a kiss. Beca cleared her throat.

"Victoria, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is my girlfriend, Victoria." Beca said introducing the two, "Vic, we were actually just talking, could you come by later and we'll grab dinner around 9ish?"

"You bet!" The taller redhead said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, um, I don't know if I feel comfortable saying it now." Chloe shyly admitted. Beca grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Chloe, it's me. You can tell me anything." Beca said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Well, um, you see, I'm in love with you." Chloe said not daring to look at Beca's face.

"Dude, really?" Beca said, sounding excited, Chloe just nodded, "Chloe, I feel the same way! I've liked you like ever since I met you." Beca said, pulling Chloe into a tight hug.

"So what happens now?" Chloe asked, still a little shocked about the way things had worked out.

"Well, I'm selling the company for 3.4 million dollars, so I guess we could always go back to Barden, well I can anyways. I was planning on leaving LA this weekend." Beca said.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now let's get out of here and we'll be on the first flight tomorrow morning because tonight is when I sell the company and I still have to break up with my girlfriend."

"Sounds good."

"Chloe," Beca paused, "Thank you for coming to visit me."

"No problem."


End file.
